


thank goodness love can float

by cryptidserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Direction, Hogwarts AU, fem!larry, harry louis niall and zayn are trans girls, it's not mentioned but i'm the author so i say it's canon to this au, minor alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidserpent/pseuds/cryptidserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: au where they're both sorted in Slytherin and Louis gets tired of Harry flirting with the merpeople through the glass windows of their common room and not enough with Louis. (fem!larry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank goodness love can float

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyctophilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophilic/gifts).



> Edit: now with a translation into [русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5506638) !
> 
> title is from the song Mermaid by Train
> 
> I'm so sorry this is incredibly late omg. Originally for the 1D Winter Fic Exchange, I wrote this in December but because I am but a wee trash can I got nervous and didn't post it until this morning when I just finally thought "fuck it" and went for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always, any mistakes are my own.

Louis has no idea why Harry was sorted into Slytherin. Conceivably it was just to torment Louis, because Harry is the single most un-Slytherin-y person that Louis has ever come across. In fact, Louis has a theory that Harry’s older sister Gemma somehow jinxed the sorting hat into placing Harry in Slytherin so that she could keep an eye on her younger, “more delicate sister.”

The general consensus around Hogwarts is that Harry’s true house is Hufflepuff, and though this sometimes upsets Harry, Louis can’t help but agree. Harry is simply too kind-hearted and quirky to truly belong with the power-hungry Slytherins. But, nevertheless, the Slytherin house has adored and protected Harry like one of their own since the day she was sorted.

(Louis still remembers that day. Oh god does she remember it. Louis, a second year at the time, had been seated at the Slytherin table next to Gemma, a third year, when a delicate first year with long, curly brown hair had shuffled forward shyly to plant herself on the three-legged stool. After being placed on the girl’s head the sorting hat promptly declared “SLYTHERIN” and the table at which Louis was seated erupted in cheers. “Yes!” Gemma had screamed. “That’s my sister!” Gemma had scooted over to make room for Harry on the bench, and Harry, sliding into the space between Louis and Gemma, had smiled shyly at Louis. Louis had never stood a chance.)

Four years later and Louis was still helpless to defend herself against Harry’s charms. But she tried. She put up walls and used sarcasm in an attempt to convince herself and others that she most definitely was not in love with fifth year Harry Styles. The hardest part of course was that Louis happened to be best friends with Gemma. And Gemma was most definitely not open to discussing Louis’ gay feelings for her little sister. Fortunately for Louis, however, her other best friend Zayn was always open to listening to Louis complain about all her Harry-induced woes. Because Zayn, unlike Gemma, was a Ravenclaw and therefore enjoyed helping other people with their problems (what a nerd).

Louis and Zayn were on their way to meet up with Zayn’s boyfriend Liam for a bit of studying in the library when they ran into Harry. Literally.

Well, Harry tripped and ran into Louis while Zayn watched the scene unfold with quiet amusement.

“Bloody hell,” cursed Louis as her books were jostled from her arms. “You might want to watch where you’re headed once in a – Harry! Are you alright love?” Louis asked, unable to keep the warmth from her voice as her anger instantly dissipated and turned to concern.

Harry had fallen onto her hands and knees but was quickly scrambling to her feet. “Oh my god Louis I’m so sorry you know me always tripping over my own feet I hope I didn’t hurt you!”

“Harry, I’m honestly fine don’t worry about it,” Louis said while trying to avoid noticing the way Harry’s skirt had ridden up and was now exposing much of her upper thighs.

Realizing what Louis was looking at, Harry blushed a lovely shade of red and yanked her skirt back down. “Well if you’re okay, I’ll see you later Louis.” Harry dropped Louis a flirtatious wink and pranced away, hips swaying.

“Fuck,” remarked Louis tiredly as she bent down to retrieve her fallen books.

Zayn let out a snort and continued walking towards the library.

Louis huffed and ran after her. “Excuse me, _Zayn_ , but what could possibly be so amusing?”

“Hmm, I dunno, maybe the fact that you’ve been in love with that girl for over four years and yet you still _refuse to ask her out_.”

Louis sighed dramatically as they entered the library and headed towards the couch that Liam was spread out on. “Mother of God Z I swear you don’t even know me.”

Zayn rolled her eyes.

“I can’t ask Harry out because it could compromise my friendship with Gemma.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake Louis,” said Zayn exasperatedly as she flopped down on Liam’s lap. “Gemma is probably just as fed up with the two of you as the rest of us are. I bet she’s rooting for you to get together so she can finally have some peace.”

“Maybe so,” said Louis stiffly. “But I still can’t ask her out.”

Zayn sighed and raked her fingers through her quiff, nearly smacking Liam in the process. “Back me up here Li.”

Liam sighed because he hated being dragged into things but he also loved Zayn so he put up with it. “Louis,” Liam began slowly. “I think Zayn is right. And I’m not just saying that because I’m her boyfriend. I’m saying that because I truly believe that you and Harry need to give it a shot. The fact that you’ve been in love with her for over four years has to count for something, doesn’t it?”

Louis raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Look,” Liam said. “I’ve been listening to you pine over Harry since before Zayn and I started dating. I can tell that you really love her. So please, do yourself a favor and ask her out. And if Gemma really loves you guys then she’ll be happy for you.”

“Well,” said Zayn, clapping her hands together. “Now that this is all sorted out everyone needs to shut the hell up. I have a charms paper to write.”

“Nerd,” muttered Louis and Liam in unison.

-

The next day at lunch Louis was on her way back to the Slytherin common room to grab her herbology textbook when she noticed a certain fifth year loitering in the hallway outside the entrance.

“Hey Harry,” greeted Louis warmly. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, err,” Harry blushed and hid behind a curtain of curls. “I forgot the password.”

“Oh, its _bezoar_ ,” said Louis and the stone wall slid away to reveal the passageway to the common room. “But why are you here in the first place? Its lunch time.”

Harry grinned. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“True enough,” said Louis lightly. “I’m here to pick up my herbology textbook. What’s your excuse?”

“I have a lunch date,” replied Harry, smirking.

“Oh?” asked Louis, trying not to let jealousy seep into her voice. “Who with?”

“A couple of merpeople,” said Harry nonchalantly as she skipped into the common room and waved at three merpeople that had congregated in one of the underwater windows. The merpeople appeared to be around seven feet tall in height and had grayish skin and long, dark green hair. As Harry approached the window the merpeople blinked their yellow eyes and pressed their webbed fingers to the glass.

Louis probably should have been more surprised than she was by this development, but fraternizing with merpeople just seemed like such a _Harry_ thing to do. However, Louis was surprised – quite startled actually – when Harry waved to the merpeople and then began emitting a series of high pitched screeching noises.

The merpeople, however, did not appear to be surprised at all because when Harry had finished screeching the tallest of the merpeople opened her mouth and began talking in a language that sounded a lot like English, all the while gesturing animatedly with her hands.

Harry sent back a few answering screeches and another one of the merpeople spoke up, this time gesturing angrily towards Louis.

“What’s she saying about me?” asked Louis hotly, crossing her arms and glaring purposefully at the merpeople.

Harry laughed. “Suki just doesn’t like strangers. She doesn’t understand why there’s another student in here when I promised that I would be the only one during our lessons.”

“Your lessons?” asked Louis incredulously. “What on earth are you learning?”

“Mermish,” replied Harry like this was obvious. “These lovely ladies have been teaching me how to speak it.” Harry winked at the merpeople before turning back to Louis.

“Is that what all your awful screeching is supposed to be?” snapped Louis. (She was having a very hard time containing her jealousy.)

One of the merpeople began speaking in very fast, very angry Mermish, throwing dirty looks at Louis.

Harry rolled her eyes. “They can understand English, you know. Picked it up from years of hanging out by these windows listening to us Slytherins talk. They can’t speak it, but they can understand it pretty well.”

“Oh,” said Louis rather sheepishly. “Well, why are you learning to speak Mermish then?”

Harry’s eyes lit up and she broke into a grin, dimples creating craters in her cheeks. (Louis felt weak.)

“I want work on improving the rights of magical creatures after I graduate, and I thought learning to speak Mermish would be a good place to start!”

Louis felt like crying and her face instantly softened. How was Harry Styles a real person? She had obviously been created for the sole purpose of causing Louis’ demise. “Wow Haz, that’s really really cool. I’m glad you’ve found something that you’re passionate about.”

Harry grinned shyly and twirled the hem of her skirt between her fingers. One of the merpeople made an impatient noise and muttered something under her breath. Harry blushed.

“What did she say?” asked Louis curiously.

Harry made a choking noise and stared at the ground. “She said that my girlfriend needs to stop distracting me from my lessons.”

Louis smirked and sat down on the leather sofa next to Harry, leaning in close to whisper, “Girlfriend, hmm? I’m glad someone thinks so.”

Harry shivered and leaned closer to Louis before realizing what she was doing and pushed Louis’ face away gently. “Well, Lou, I really shouldn’t waste anymore of their time. You’re welcome to stay if you want to, though.”

“What about lunch though?” asked Louis. “When are you going to have time to eat?”

Harry grinned mischievously. “Niall and I usually sneak into the kitchens after our care of magical creatures class, so I’ll just eat then.”

“Wow Styles. Who would’ve guessed you were such a rule-breaker?”

Harry laughed. “You can come with us, if you want?”

Louis hesitated. This was the chance that she had been waiting for. She just needed to stop worrying about what Gemma would think and do what she wanted to do for once in her life. “Sure Harry, I’d like that.”

-

At ten to three Louis booked it out of her divination class at the top of the north tower and began her descent towards the Hogwarts kitchens.

Because she was coming from across the castle, by the time she reached the corridor where the kitchens were located, Harry and Niall were already there.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, throwing her arms around Louis and squeezing tightly. “I missed you!”

“You just saw me not even two hours ago,” said Louis, surprised but pleased by Harry’s behavior.

“She may have had a bit of fire whiskey before coming to meet you,” said Niall, rolling her eyes and winking at Louis.

“Heyyy,” Harry said, trying her best to look mad but really just looking like a grumpy puppy dog. “Anyway, I’m starving Niall. What good are you if you can’t even get us into the kitchens?”

Niall huffed indignantly. “I’ll have you know that Hufflepuffs are good for a lot more than sneaking their spoiled Slytherin friends into the Hogwarts kitchens. But nevertheless, I shall deliver.” Niall straightened her gold and black tie and started off down the brightly lit corridor.

“We better follow her,” whispered Harry conspiratorially, intertwining her hand with Louis’ and running after Niall.

Louis’ heart was in her throat as she ran hand in hand with Harry towards a huge painting of a silver fruit bowl hung on the stone wall at the end of the corridor.

“So where are the kitchens?” asked Louis.

“Shh!” said Harry loudly (Niall rolled her eyes).

“They’re right here,” said Niall proudly as she stepped towards the painting and reached up to tickle the pear which squirmed, laughed, and transformed into a large, green doorknob.

“Oooooo!” exclaimed Harry, as if she had never seen this before.

Niall then grasped the doorknob and twisted it causing the painting to swing away from the wall, revealing a gigantic, high-ceilinged room identical to the ones in the Great Hall. Pots and pans of every size imaginable lined the walls of the room and at least a hundred house-elves scurried around, already hard at work preparing that night’s dinner.

“Greetings, my fine ladies and gentle-elves!” exclaimed Niall as she waltzed into the room with Harry and Louis in tow. A few of the elves smiled and bowed to Niall, but most just continued with their work. “They’re used to us Hufflepuffs dropping in from time to time,” said Niall as way of explanation.

The three of them made their way through the large main room to a smaller side room with an elf sitting at a desk in front of a large door with a sign on it that read, ‘Pantry’. Niall walked right up to the desk and clapped her hands. “Good afternoon Rosie. I brought some friends with me today.”

“I see that Miss Horan,” said the elf in a squeaky voice. “What can I do for you today?”

“Well, I don’t know about them,” said Niall happily, “but I’ve been craving ravioli all day.”

Rosie gazed at Louis and Harry expectantly.

Harry just giggled hysterically, so Louis said, “Ravioli is fine with me. If it’s not too much trouble.”

Rosie beamed. “Too much trouble? Nothing is too much trouble for the students of Hogwarts! I’ll go get the ingredients right away!” Rosie stood up from the desk and disappeared into the pantry.

Louis was just about to ask Niall what they should do next, when Harry suddenly dashed out of the room pulling Louis with her. “Haz,” Louis laughed. “Love, where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” said Harry mischievously, waggling her eyebrows.

They ran through room after room, startling house-elves with their exuberance. Finally Harry seemed satisfied with their advancement into the kitchens, slowing to a walk and pulling Louis into an alcove between two enormous fridges.

“Is this where you bring all your girls?” asked Louis, smirking.

“No,” said Harry frowning. “Although, once Niall and I stole a bottle of fire whiskey and sat here skipping an entire day of classes.”

“Is that so?” questioned Louis, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement. “Well, what sort of rule-breaking do you have in store for us today?”

Harry smirked, her normally shy demeanor banished by the fire whiskey. “Just this,” she replied, and pulled Louis forward by her silver and green tie into a toe-curling kiss.

After getting over her initial shock (holy shit holy shit holy _shit_ ), Louis returned the kiss full force, nearly tripping over her robes in her enthusiasm. And as Harry giggled breathlessly against her lips, Louis became acutely aware of what she had been missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated :*
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://rainbow-yuuri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
